


Sleepy Sammy

by WrensAO3



Series: Sleepy!Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrensAO3/pseuds/WrensAO3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean just can’t resist his little brother, and sneaks into his bed one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Somnophilia that was not pre-discussed (meaning it is non-consensual). Sam is underage.

Dean’s baby brother was always irresistible – fit teenage body, long legs, fucking adorable face with those big green eyes and that stupid messy hair just begging to be  _grabbed_  – but when he was asleep it was just fucking unfair.  

Dean fidgeted anxiously as he sat on the edge of Sam’s bed.  He knew it wasn’t right for him to be here, but he couldn’t stay away.  Sam was sprawled out on the bed like it was a goddamn silver platter, like he was just waiting for someone to come along and pull back the covers and feel up that perfect teenage body.  His bare chest rose and fell as he slept, his breathing soft and relaxed, oblivious to the world around him.  His floppy hair had fallen all over his face, fucking beautiful face, perfect mouth parted and dark eyelashes shadowing his flushed cheeks.  Dean licked his lips anxiously and brushed a hand over Sam’s cheek.  Sam didn’t even stir.  Earlier that evening, he’d talked Dean into letting him have a few drinks, and now he was passed out, sleeping like a log and dead to the world.   _Probably wouldn’t even wake up if you reached under the covers and…_

He shouldn’t think about that, his cock was already hard just from looking at his sleeping brother.  Thinking about the things he could to do little Sammy right now, all warm and sleepy and defenseless, would just make it more difficult to not do those things.  And he shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t…  No matter how much Sam’s tight, pretty body seemed to be begging for it.

Sam’s hips shifted in his sleep and he let out a warm little moan, and “shouldn’t” abruptly stopped mattering.

Dean stroked his knuckles across Sam’s soft cheek again, then trailed them down his neck.   _Soft, sensitive, needs some bite marks on it._ Dean leaned closer, running his hand hungrily over Sam’s bare chest.  He smiled when Sam didn’t twitch, lying still and compliant under his big brother’s hands.  

Dean climbed all the way onto the bed, dragging the covers slowly down Sam’s body.  He wanted to enjoy this, wanted to see every inch of smooth, teenage skin revealed.  Sammy was wearing boxers under the covers, but that was easy to fix.  Dean bit his tongue and watched Sam’s sleeping face as he pulled the boxers down.  Those lips looked too damn delicious.  Dean bit back a groan and pressed his mouth against his baby brother’s, sliding a hand between his legs at the same time.  Sam murmured uncertainly into the kiss in a way that made Dean’s cock throb, but he still didn’t move.  Dean kneaded Sammy’s cock as he continued to kiss him, probing his baby brother’s mouth with his tongue.  Sam tasted sweet and he kept making soft little grunts that were muffled by Dean’s lips.  Dean pulled back from the kiss panting, fumbling at his own pants, his other hand stroking Sam’s cock into semi-hardness.  Sam’s eyebrows tensed and his breath began to catch every time Dean squeezed him, and it was too fucking much.  Dean pulled a bottle of lube out of his pocket as he freed his cock from his pants – hell with it, yes, this was premeditated, he’d grabbed the lube before coming in here because _god_ he wanted to fuck his little brother – and squirted some out onto his hand.

Sam’s head rolled from one side to the other and he let out a quiet moan as Dean slid lubed fingers between his brother’s legs.  It was easy to spread them nice and wide, Sam didn’t put up an ounce of resistance.  Dean swallowed hard as he pushed one slick finger into Sam’s ass, drawing a sleepy moan from his brother.  God, he was so damn tight Dean almost came right there.  And that look on his face, flushed and confused and aroused…  Dean pushed another finger into Sammy’s ass and pumped them in and out, and Sam let out a thin, scared noise.  

“Sh, don’t worry, Sammy, it’s just me,” Dean whispered softly. “Gonna make you feel so good, baby brother. Not gonna hurt you, just wanna make you come.  You’re so sweet and tight, Sammy.” Dean lubed up his cock with his free hand as he fucked Sammy with his fingers, watching his brother moan and gasp in his sleep.

Sam’s cock was swelling to full hardness against his flat stomach, and just the sight of it made Dean’s mouth water.  He wanted to suck that cock so badly, take Sam deep into his mouth until his baby brother writhed and came, but that tight little ass was too tempting to pass up.  And he could tell Sam loved being fingered, he kept crying out softly and groaning.  His hips gave a desperate little buck and Dean bit his lip hard.

“Don’t worry, gonna give you more, Sammy,” he panted.  “God, can tell you need it.  Want me to fill you up, don’t you?”  He pulled his fingers out and pushed back Sam’s legs.  Sammy was the hottest thing he’d ever seen, sprawled naked under him, panting in his sleep, sweet cock rubbing on his belly and lubed ass pressing up against Dean’s erection.  God, he couldn’t wait.  Dean let go of one of Sam’s legs so he could guide his cock to that nice tight hole and push in slowly.  Slow was important – after all, it was his baby brother’s first time, and he had to be gentle.  He wanted Sammy to love this, wanted him to ask for it again and again.  Dean bit his lip and let out a satisfied groan as the head of his cock slipped in, drawing a faint gasp from Sam.  Part of him almost wanted Sammy to wake up right now, wake up to the sight of his big brother spreading his legs and shoving a nice thick cock in his ass.

Almost.

Sam whimpered in his sleep as Dean’s cock pushed into him.  Dean clenched his teeth on a groan.  God, that noise.  He pulled out and thrust back in, harder this time, and was rewarded when Sam squirmed against the pillows and whimpered again, frantically.  Soon Dean was pounding in and out, bracing an arm on the pillow next to Sam’s head, watching his baby brother gasp and moan and fucking _whine_ each time he thrust in.  Sam was tight and warm and slick with lube, and he was so damn  _unresisting_ as Dean fucked into him, just lying there bonelessly and letting his brother do whatever he wanted.  Dean could tell Sammy was loving this, his voice was thick and his face was flushed and horny and that sweet cock was bouncing against his stomach each time Dean thrust in.  Looked too damn pretty, he had to touch it.  Dean trailed his hands down Sammy’s tense stomach before wrapping them around his brother’s cock.  He gave it a squeeze and swore under his breath when Sammy tightened around him in response.  It was too damn much, he couldn’t take it.  Dean growled under his breath and gave one last thrust, coming balls deep in Sam’s sweet, tight, perfect little ass.  He kept squeezing and stroking his brother’s cock until Sam writhed on his dick and came too, panting and gasping and whimpering but still not breaking out of his deep sleep.

Dean panted as the orgasm faded, then pulled out of Sam and spread his brother’s legs.  Sam’s hole was wet and loose and dripping with his brother’s come.  Dean smirked and got off the bed, admiring his work.  Little Sammy looked fucked-out, flushed and sweaty and out of breath.  The smart thing to do would be to clean Sam up, erase the evidence of this, but… no.  He wanted Sam to wake up just like this, naked above the sheets, covered in his own come with his brother’s dripping out of his fucked ass.  He wanted Sam to know exactly what Dean had done, to wake up hot and wet and horny, to climb into his brother’s bed and beg for it again.  Dean gave Sammy’s face a loving stroke and walked out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here; http://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/46250501944/you-win-followers


End file.
